Je ne m'y attendais pas
by Kimiko-tan
Summary: Mikan vivait tranquillement avec Yuka, sa mère adoptive. Sa vie se passait tranquillement. Mais lorsqu'il refait surface, beaucoup de chose vont changer... / MikanxNatsume autres couples.


Bonjour.

C'est la première histoire que je publie sur ce site. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre elle ferra, mais je pense qu'elle serra assez longue ^^ Et n'hésitez pas à mettre votre avis s'il vous plait.

Bonne lecture :)

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Gakuen Alice, ni les personnages.

**PROLOGUE **

Raaaah... Où est-ce que j'ai mis mes chaussures ! Je les perds tout le temps, bon je vais devoirs mettre mes sandales... C'est pas vrai ! C'est impossible de retrouver quelque chose ici. Même si je suis la seule responsable puisque c'est ma chambre . Ah en voilà une mais ou est la deuxième... La voilà ! Je les enfiles rapidement avant de prendre mon sac et sortir de ma chambre. Dans le couloir se trouve un miroir devant lequel je m'arrête pour arranger l'unique ruban qui est dans mes cheveux. Je ne m'attache plus les cheveux depuis que j'ai 15 ans. _Il_ serait content si _il_ me voyait...

... : Mikaaaaaaan ! Dépêche-toi ou je pars toute seule !

Mikan : Oui Maman attends deux secondes j'arrive !

Au fait, je m'appelle Mikan Sakura et j'ai maintenant 16 ans. La personne qui vient de m'appeler n'est pas réellement ma mère mais ma belle-mère, elle s'appelle Yuka Azumi. Elle est la seule à s'occuper de moi. Et oui, ma mère est morte d'une maladie alors que j'avais 4 ans et je vivais avec mon père pendant plusieurs années. Lorsque j'ai eu 10 ans, mon père s'est remarié. Mais maintenant, celui-ci est mort d'un accident de voiture il y a un peu plus de deux ans.

Yuka : Mikan, ça fait 10 minutes que tu me dis la même chose... Tu ne penses que tu exagère la !

Mikan : Attends je descends !

Yuka : Tans pis j'y vais !

Mikan : Atte... * claquement de porte *

C'est pas vrai ! Elle est partie , sans moi ! Alors je me mets à courir jusqu'en bas des escaliers et là, je la vois qui éclate de rire devant la porte. Si son but était de me faire descendre plus vite, ça a marché. Elle va le payer...

Mikan : Méchanteuh !! è_é * chatouille Yuka *

Yuka : Ahah... Mikan arrête ahaha !

J'arrête enfin de chatouiller Yuka. Mais elle l'avait bien cherché ! Elle avança sa main vers la poignée, ouvrit la porte et partit devant. Moi, je reste sous la porte, le soleil m'ayant aveuglée d'un seul coup. De plus, il faisait extrêmement chaud, ce qui est plutôt normal pour un mois de juillet. Nous allons faire du shopping et après nous iront en grande surface pour acheter ce dont nous avons besoin pour aller à la plage !!! Ce sera la première fois que je m'y rends alors je suis très excitée.

Yuka : Mikan ! Tu viens d'assoir ?

Mikan : Oui, j'arrive ^^

Je monte dans la voiture et Yuka démarre aussitôt. C'est horrible, cette voiture est tellement vieille qu'il n'y a pas de climatisation ! J'ouvris la fenêtre, un peu d'air frais ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Au bout d'un moment, Yuka brancha la radio, peut-être bien la seule chose assez moderne dans cette voiture. C'était le cadeau que je lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Comme on connaissait les paroles par cœur, on chantait à tue-tête. Et la fenêtre étant ouverte, tout le monde nous entendait. Au bout d'un moment, je remarquai que la circulation était bloquée et que l'on avait pas avancé depuis une dizaine de minutes... Yuka aussi a du le remarquer.

Yuka : C'est pas vrai regarde moi ces embouteillages ! Et en plus on est les derniers de la file !

Mikan : * regarde dans le rétroviseur * Ah oui ! Mmm... tiens regarde, y a une place on a juste à se garer. On marchera un peu ! Le centre commercial n'est qu'à un quart d'heure d'ici.

Yuka : Bonne idée je commence à en avoir marre !

On se gare rapidement et on sort. On rentre dans le centre et on prend la direction du magasin pour la plage.

Yuka : Bon Mikan, je te laisse choisir ton maillot de bain. Je n'en ai pas besoin puisque le mien me va toujours et pendant ce temps, je vais chercher la crème solaire !

Mikan : D'accord ^-^

Je vais en direction du rayon maillot de bain... Il y en avais tellement que je ne savais pas lequel prendre, déjà que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je voulais. Une pièce ? Ou deux pièces ? Bleu, jaune, orange ? Tiens celui-là il est pas...

Mikan : Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Mais ça va pas ! T'es malade ou quoi ?

Gamin : Ahaha !

Mais il aurait pas put faire attention ? Voila, à cause de ce stupide gamin je me retrouve par terre. Il a intérêt à ce que je ne le rattrape pas. Sinon, il s'en souviendras assez longtemps... Alors que je m'apprêtais à me relever, je vis un jeune homme d'à peu près mon âge s'approcha de moi. Je me pouvais pas voir son visage à cause de ses lunettes de soleil et de sa casquette. Il se pencha et me tendis la main.

Jeune homme : Tout va bien, mademoiselle?

Mikan : Ah... Euh... oui merci.

Jeune homme : Tans mieux alors. Allez, relevez-vous.

Mikan : Merci.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rougir. Je me demande qui est ce jeune homme, le timbre de sa voix m'a l'air d'être familier, peut-être trop même. Ça me rappelait _sa _voix.

Jeune homme : Bon je dois y aller. Au revoir !

Mikan : Au revoir ...

Le temps que je reprennes mes esprits, je m'appuyais contre le mur. J'aimerais vraiment savoir qui il était. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Yuka était venue me voir.

Yuka : Ah Mikan ! Alors tu as choisi ?

Mikan : Euh... Oui je prends celui-là !

Yuka : D'accord ! En plus le orange te va très bien ma puce.

Mikan : Merci.

Le reste de mes vacances se passait très bien. Je ne repensais plus trop à ce jeune homme. Et je n'ai plus revu ce jeune homme...


End file.
